Returning Favors
by BTRElevate24seven
Summary: Logan is always taking care of his friends when they're sick or hurt. So when his becomes sick, Kendall returns the favor and helps his friend out.


**A/N: Okay so I had this up a while ago in my Big Time Requests story but I took it down after while, realizing that I was never going to finish that requests. I did have two of them done though, my sister's and BigTimeRush-BTR's. I decided to repost those two as separate one shots. This is the one shot by BigTimeRush-BTR. She requested a Logan sicky-fic where Kendall takes of him. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Returning Favors**

Ugh... He hated it when he got sick. He absolutely hated it.

He had been feeling off all day. It started this morning when he'd woken up with a headache. At first it wasn't that bad, but as the day progressed he began feeling worse and worse.

And of course his friends didn't notice... Well not all his friends.

Kendall had been watching him all day and Logan knew as soon as they got back to apartment 2J, Kendall would be on him.

It was a few hours later and Logan was still feeling the same as he had this morning, only now his stomach was churning and cramping. Logan wanted nothing more then to curl up in his bed and go to sleep.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kendall starring at him, concern written all over his features.

"Are you okay, Logan? You've been kinda quiet all day," Kendall asked him as he and Logan made their way back to 2J.

James and Carlos were nowhere in sight, Logan figured that they must've down to the pool to scoop out girls.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just have a headache," Logan answered.

Kendall could tell Logan was not being entirely truthful.

"You sure that's all you wanted to tell me?" Kendall asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm sure, Kendall," and with that Logan left the room to go their shared room.

As soon as Logan entered the room he went straight for his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was sleep.

When Logan woke up a few hours later, his stomach was still churning and cramping terribly. He could see that the room was dark and Kendall was asleep in the other bed.

All of a sudden a wave of nausea hit him and he bolted for the bathroom, emptying his stomach contents into the toilet.

When he finished Logan sat against the bathtub, trying to get his stomach to stop churning. But it was no use.

Logan turned around when he heard the bathroom door open. He saw Kendall walk into the bathroom.

When Kendall saw Logan on the floor leaning the bathtub he immediately made his to Logan's side.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked. Logan shook his head no; he was tired of hiding that he was sick, and he just wanted to feel better. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts," Logan whimpered.

As soon as Logan said that Kendall's hand was on his forehead, feeling for a fever.

"You're warm. What do you need me to do?" Kendall asked his was going to help his friend one way or another.

"I just need sleep," Logan said, yawning.

"What if you need to throw up again?" Kendall asked he was worried. The only person he'd ever really taken of was Katie. And even then when she was sick his mom normally took take care of her. He had never really taken of a sick person before.

"Get a bucket, I'll throw up in that if I can't make it to the bathroom," Logan said.

Kendall nodded and left the bathroom to look for a bucket.

As soon as Kendall left the bathroom, Logan made a mad dash for the toilet and threw up again. He had started feeling nauseous again when Kendall had been asking him what to do.

When he was finished throwing up Logan rinsed his mouth and took a drink of water. He knew that he would have to stay hydrated.

When Logan made his way back to the bedroom he saw that Kendall already had a bucket set out for him.

Logan quickly got under the nice warm covers. Kendall walked into to the bedroom and sat down on the bed next to Logan.

"What else do you need me to do?" He asked.

"Get a bottle of water and a thermometer," Logan said as he closed his eyes.

Kendall left the room to get the requested items. Once he had the things he needed he made his way back to Logan. He made his way over to the bed and stuck the thermometer in Logan's mouth.

Once it beeped Kendall took it out of Logan's mouth, he cringed when he saw the number.

"How high is it?" Logan asked wanting to know how high his fever was.

"101.9" Kendall read out loud.

"It's probably just the stomach flu, I should be fine in the morning," Logan said starting to feel tired.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" Kendall asked he wasn't going to go to sleep until he was absolutely sure that Logan was going to be okay for the night.

"I'll be fine, Kendall," Logan said he hated when Kendall worried about him "I promise, I'll wake you up if I need anything,"

And with that Logan feel asleep. Kendall stayed up watching he friend for a little bit. During that time Logan had woken up twice, throwing up both times.

Finally around 5:30 that morning Logan had stopped throwing up all together and was finally able to get some decent sleep. With Logan sleeping peacefully, Kendall was finally able to get some sleep himself.

When Logan woke around noon that morning he felt better. He didn't feel sick anymore. He knew that without Kendall's help last night he didn't know what he would've done. He probably would have sat in the bathroom most of the night near the toilet.

Sure he was the one that normally took care of his friends when they were sick or injured, but sometimes is was nice to be the one that was being taken care of.

Logan was brought of his thoughts when Kendall started to wake up. When Kendall saw Logan was awake there was one thing one thing on his mind:

"Logan, are you okay?" He was still worried about his friend.

"Yeah, Kendall, I'm fine," Logan said "Thank you for helping me last night,"

Kendall just smiled at him.

"It was nothing, Logan, I was glad to help," said Kendall "You take care of us all the time when we're sick, I could return the favor,"

Logan knew in that moment that whenever he needed him Kendall would always have his back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that. I went through it and fixed some of the grammar mistakes, I think I got them all. **

**Anyway, please read and review :) **

**~Ajay**


End file.
